


I love you

by 30Morgause04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Armor, Arwen - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Morgause04/pseuds/30Morgause04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was meant to love Gwen but he can't forget the years before she came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will be continued but comment if you want it continuing

10 years old...

Their first kiss was about a month after she arrived. He was nine and she had just turned ten. He had just been training and was quite beaten up. He went to his room and flopped on his bed. There was a shy knock. 

"Come in" It was Morgana. She walked in with grace but her clothes were surprising. Her dress was ripped.

"I saw you train. You were good" she said with a smirk.

"Thanks. What have you been doing all day?"

"Climbing" he looked her up and down and saw the numerous tears and the numerous cuts.

"And falling, I assume" she shook her dazzling mane of black hair.

"No"

"Why were you climbing?" She shrugged.

"I wanted to"

"But you're a girl. Girls play with dolls and sew. Boys climb and sword fight" he couldn't believe he had to explain this. Hadnt her father explained it?

"Well, I have no dolls and can't sew but I heard that you are really good with a sword"

"What do you think?" he expected a glorified response. He didn't get one.

"I think you're a prat who couldn't defend himself if he tried"

"Thanks" he said sarcastically.

"You are welcome" she turned to leave.

"You know, father is going to kill you if he sees you like that" she turned back and thought.

"I know. Can I borrow some of your clothes?" she said.

"No!" He shouted.

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do but all mine are being stitched and I need new clothes"

"Fine but get changed somewhere else"

"Thanks Arthur" she grabbed one of his rough white shirts and breeches. She got changed and returned.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" She grinned, kissed him and left. He could still taste her ten minutes later.

Thirteen years old... Three years later, Arthur lay trying to sleep but his father's shouts kept him awake. He knew who he was shouting at. Morgana. He could hear her sarcastic retorts from here and he envied her courage. Soon he heard silence. He heard someone running. Morgana was crying. He stood up and went to her chambers. She didn't hear him but her sobs broke his heart.

"Morgana" she looked up. Her face was stained with tears.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" He said, sitting on the side of her bed.

"Your father. It's what's wrong with practically everything" he winced at her words but still put his hand on her back.

"What has he done?"

"He caught me with a friend. It wasn't even his fault. I kissed him, Arthur" She said. Arthur now knew why Uther was so angry.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

"No. It was just he was being so nice to me and he understood me..." He held her in his arms and listened to her cry.

"I know"

"Uther knows nothing of love" she said, viciously. He shushed her and soon she had stopped crying. That night, they slept next to each other. They awoke and at first, Morgana looked annoyed but then she softened. "Arthur..." She begun to say. "Shhh" he placed his hand on her cheek. "I won't tell father" Morgana found herself entranced by those blue eyes. He was _gorgeous_.

He was just as entranced by her. The ocean of black hair was his. He stroked her hair and they got closer. Soon she was close enough for him. He kissed her. It was innocent but still passionate. He had his hand on her waist. He stroked it slowly. She was his. He was hers.

15 years old...  
Arthur knew Morgana could never become his queen. They were half siblings but he didn't think of her that way. She thought of him as a protective lover. He thought of her as a stubborn, parent less girl who needed love and protection. It was only when Uther told them the news that he realised how much he needed Morgana. They were summoned to the throne room.  
"I wish to speak to the pair of you about a matter of urgency"  
"Are we at war?"  
"No. Lord Maynard of Clarence is coming"  
"Alright..."  
"He's bringing his son..."  
"I'll be courteous, father"  
"Actually, I was going to present him"  
"As a what?"  
"A suitor"  
"For who?"  
"You, Morgana"  
"Me? But Lord Maynard is stupid! He doesn't listen to anyone but himself"  
"Father, Morgana's right"  
"It's just an introduction"  
"I'm never going to marry him"  
"Give him a chance"  
"I'll be civil"

Maynard and his son, James arrived and settled into one of the guest rooms. James revealed himself to be more of a prat than his father. He showed of his fighting skills and Morgana placed a wager with Maynard about whether he could beat Arthur. The two boys fought and Arthur disarmed him in fifty two seconds. Maynard have Morgana ten gold coins and went off to tell Uther. That night, Arthur met with Morgana and they laughed about the Men of Clarence.  
"Honestly, Gwen could probably beat James in a sword fight" She said. Gwen was her new servant and best friend besides Arthur.  
"Anyone could beat James. Did you see his footwork?"They laughed then they arrived at Arthur's chambers.  
"I could never marry him" They locked eyes and soon his lips crashed down on hers. She wrapped both arms around his neck and she kissed him fiercely. He kissed her like a hungry man. Like she was the only thing keeping him sane. He held her against the wall and held her. He kissed her neck momentarily then her lips. She was his, his beauty, his Princess, his dark angel, his Morgana. She was her king, her lover, her mind, her knight, her Arthur. And nothing was going to change that.

17 years old...

Except Gwen. Gwen definitely had a crush on Arthur. And as the pair became closer, Morgana faded into the background, a shadow always lingering but never quite there. So she begun seeing Morgause. Her half-sister who would whisper words of love over her shoulder while she taught her to master her gift. Morgana no longer saw her nightmares as a curse but a blessing that told her what was coming. She told Morgause everything. Everything except those kisses. The only time she told a Morgause of a kiss between Arthur and Morgana was when she walked in on Gwen and Arthur. He had his lips on hers. His hands around her waist. The two seperated when they saw Morgana.  
"Morgana..." She left. She didn't know what hurt most, her heart or her mind. That image was burnt upon her mind. Arthur walked into her chambers. "Morgana, listen to me. It wasn't what it looked like"  
"You were kissing her. That is all I need to know" she didn't want to know anything else.  
"You don't understand"  
"I understand you better than she does"  
"Gwen loves me, Morgana"  
"And what about me? The girl you kissed. The girl you have loved since we were ten?" That hurt him. She was right. She always had loved him.  
"Morgana I'm seventeen. I have to think about proper relationships" She could have killed him. She could have done exactly what Morgause wanted her to do and killed him.  
"And ours wasn't, was it? You seemed to think so, two years ago when it was me you loved. You wanted to kiss me all the time then" He cursed. Why did she remember?  
"But Gwen..."  
"Arthur, just say it. You love Gwen. You don't love me" Even her own words sent dagger through her,  
"I do"  
"So why were you kissing Gwen?"  
"Because I don't want to hurt her. I love you, Morgana. Gwen loves me. What can I do?"  
"Tell her the truth"  
"Morgana, I can't do everything"  
"Well, I can" she started storming off. In the direction of Gwen.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Telling your beloved that I'm your lover and not her"  
"Morgana, no" He kept repeating that but she kept going. Then he grabbed her and forced his lips onto her. She responded eagerly. Soon, his tongue ran over hers. Soon he was carrying her through the corridor and into her chambers. She kissed his neck. They pulled Arthur's shirt off as Arthur lay with the girl he once loved. And the word Morgana hated the most resurfaced.  
"Gwen" she was out of bed and out of the castle quicker than he could say "no". She broke down in the forest. Morgause was at her side.  
"Oh sister" Morgause brushed a lock of hair off her face as four million tears rolled down.  
"He doesn't love me. Why? Why can't I be loved?" Morgause held her close. She had felt heartbreak and now it was Morgana's turn. She couldn't escape it. No one could.  
"You are. I love you" Morgause whispered.


End file.
